Crazy Night
by Hitake
Summary: Ils n'auraient pas dû aller à cette soirée...Ils n'auraient pas dû se laisser aller...Car on ne peux rien faire contre son destin, surtout si celui qui tire les ficelles n'a aucune pitié...
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir, je recevrai en le modeste manoir qu'est le mien des invités de marque. Je pourrai accueillir un certain Caleb Stonewall, réputé pour sa marque de parfums lancée i peine six mois, et ayant fait pencher la balance de l'économie de la haute couture de son côté. Il est paraît-il très sobre et peu bavard, mais possèderait un sens de la mode très aiguisé et serait pointilleux sur les bords. "Une personne élégante qui aime les belles choses" m'avait-on dit à son sujet. On m'avait beaucoup tarit ses éloges, et surtout en matière vestimentaire, il n'y avait eu que très peu de critiques. C'est vrai que j'ai hâte de le rencontrer et de pouvoir enfin voir ce "sens absolu du style" qui est sensé le caractériser. Avec lui, la soirée risque d'être très amusante, je le sens déjà. Sans compter Byron Love, qui lui a fait office de mannequin pour une célèbre marque française. Celui-ci ayant fait la couverture de plusieurs magazines et enchainé les podiums et les interviews, sa réputation a augmenté du jour au lendemain, et j'ai décidé de le convier aussi. Il paraissait original et d'une très grande classe, difficile à égaler. Et puis pourquoi pas nous rapporter des échantillons de produits qu'il représente, si ça pouvait pimenter la fête, ni moi ni même les autres invités ne s'en plaindrait. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas seulement convié les hauts placés dans ce domaine-ci, le but était de varier les thèmes. C'est pour cela que Xavier Foster nous rejoindra à 20h30, plus tard que les autres, puisqu'il vient de New York. Celui-ci est très précis sur ses horaires, et même s'il est en retard, il préviendra toujours le concerné. Foster est un business-man qui fait d'énormes chiffres d'affaires aux États-Unis et qui -disons le franchement- s'enrichit sur le dos des autres sans aucune scrupule. Depuis aussi loin que je le connais, il a toujours été aussi hautain envers ses prochains, si bien que même avec les personnes avec qui il entretient une relation amicale, les hostilités ne sont jamais loin. Il aime la concurrence, et dans certains cas il est prêt à tout pour être au sommet du podium, quitte à trahir, désobéir ou manipuler. Prétentieux et radin sont deux objectifs qui le qualifieraient parfaitement. Et lui même convenait parfaitement, même plus que les autres à cette soirée. Une telle personnalité était avantageuse, Foster voudra toujours dominer, et n'acceptera pas l'échec ; Une belle façon de semer la zizanie, ajouter du piment et mettre les nerfs des autres à l'épreuve.  
Déjà avec cette brochette là, c'était parfait, mais il manque un élément fondamental, sans qui la soirée ne pourra pas être réussie. Archer Hawkins, le total sous-compétent, vivant dans les bas-quartier de cette ville, fan de moto et de son peigne qu'il ne quitte jamais, au péril de de décoiffer à un quelquonque coup de vent.  
Je ne le connais que par le biais de mon cousin, qui est ami avec son père. Donc nous ne sommes pas proches, et ce n'est pas son style, son charisme, ni même sa fortune qui m'a attiré, loin de là. Non, j'ai pensé à lui pour une seule raison : il a un sale caractère.  
Mes critères changent en fonction de mes invités, et si je ne devais prendre que les plus chiqués, ce punk n'aurait même pas été parmi les vingt premiers.  
Alors oui, j'ai dû lui prêter un costume pour qu'il n'ai pas l'air d'un clochard, mais cette vermine est un véritable bijou. Il fera toute la différence entre mes soirées et celles chez les autres aristocrates, où tout est parfait.  
Ici, il y a une ombre au tableau. Un intrus. Mais pas une inutilité, au contraire. Si c'est moi qui l'ai choisi...

* * *

Le temps semble infini et les huit coups de l'horloge mirent du temps à se déclencher, tellement que je me suis demandé si elle n'était pas truquée. Mais la torture de l'attente pris fin et le premier invité sonna à la porte. Mon premier défi personnel était de deviner qui était derrière cette porte, à attendre que j'ouvre. Stonewall, Byron, Foster où Hawkings ?  
Allez... je vais dire... Stonewall !  
Pas de chance, quand j'ouvris brutalement la porte, ce fut Hawkins qui m'attendait sur le perron. Il portait ce fameux costume noir avec cette cravate assortie et des mocassins à lacets de très bon goût puisqu'ils m'appartenaient. Il parut surpris de la façon dont j'avais ouvert la porte, donc je fit un sourire, de manière à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une farce et qu'il fallait qu'il oublie ça.

\- Entre, mon cher, ne te fais pas prier !

Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer et referme la porte derrière, plus doucement que tout à l'heure cependant. Il ne doit pas avoir l'image de moi d'une grosse brute.

\- C'est un honneur de pouvoir passer le pas de la porte de votre maison, messire Zabel.

\- Voyons, n'en faîtes pas trop, mon cher Hawkins ! Je sais que vous ne pensez pas la moindre de vos paroles.  
Il ne savait plus quoi dire, exactement comme je l'avais espéré. Vu qu'il était d'une classe moins élevé et que lui-même se posait des questions sur sa présence ici, je pouvais facilement me servir de lui. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir les fils de la marionnette au dessus de lui.

\- Non, je suis sincère ! Ce manoir est magnifique, et vous êtes une personne d'exception !

\- Tu veux quoi, ma confiance ?! Si tu es là, ce n'est pas pour rien alors dis les choses franchement.

\- D'accord. Alors sincèrement, je trouve que votre décoration est juste... horrible !

\- Et bien voilà, ce n'est pas si dur ! Par contre, je t'interdis de critiquer mes goûts, compris ?!

\- Vous venez de me dire de vous parler franchement.

\- J'avais tort, je préfère que vous mentez finalement. Ce soir, Je décide de tout et mes invités n'auront aucune objection a faire.

\- Et vous croyez que l'on va vous obéir aveuglément ?

\- Je suis l'empereur de la puissante organisation du Fifth sector, et ma place dans le monde devient de plus en plus importante. Donc je vous déconseille fortement de me désobéir.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle fut refermée aussitôt. Il a sûrement enfin compris que c'était une mauvaise idée de me désobéir. Seul un grognement sortit de sa bouche, un son plus proche d'un homme cro-magnon que d'une personne civilisée cependant. Il n'osait plus rien dire. Maintenant que je lui avait rabattu

son caquet et mis les choses au clair, j'étais tranquille.

 _Driiiing_

Tiens, serait-un nouvel invité ?  
Mais lequel ?  
Trop d'impatience, je ne fais pas de pari et file lui ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Messire Zabel.  
Ah, Byron ! Et avec seulement cinq minutes de retard !

\- Bonsoir, cher ami. Vous êtes Mr. Love, je suppose ?

\- En personne. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler "Aphrodite", car tel est mon pseudonyme. Vous ne lisez pas la presse féminine ?

\- Ça m'est arrivé de feuilleter un ' _Elle_ " ou un " _Cosmopolitan_ ", mais je ne me suis jamais arrêté sur un article. Je vous connais grâce à ce que l'on appelle le "bouche à oreille".

\- Oui, je suis sur toutes les bouches en ce moment. Pas étonnant, remarquez.  
Un vantard. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? En plus, il secoue ses cheveux telle une diva d'un air un peu trop modeste, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Remarque, s'il aime tant que ça ses cheveux, il s'entendra bien avec Hawkings. Et avec un peu de chance, il lui prêtera peut-être même son peigne. À moins que cette babiole achetée 2€ au vide grenier ne lui suffise pas.

\- Mais on parle aussi beaucoup de vous. La politique que vous menez a fait polémique dans le monde entier et vous n'êtes inconnu pour personne.

\- Je le sais bien.

Oui, je sais qu'on parle de moi, et souvent négativement. Tout ça parce que peu de gens adhérent à mes idées. Qu'essaie-t-il d'insinuer ? Que lui serait connu pour son "éblouissante beauté" et que moi, je serait critiqué dans tout les journaux mondiaux ? Je sais qu'il essaie déjà de me ridiculiser, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Lui n'est qu'une personne anodine qu'on a mis sur le devant du podium pour sa beauté qui soit dit en passant n'a rien d'exceptionnelle, alors que moi, je suis celui qui va révolutionner le monde. On ne m'oubliera pas au bout de 3 mois, comme cette pauvre personne qui a pris un peu trop la grosse tête.

\- Trêve de mondanité, finis-je par articuler en sortant de mes pensées. Je ne veux mas parler de ça ce soir, voulez-vous ? Nous sommes là pour nous amuser !

\- Ah ! Mais au fait, dites-moi pourquoi je suis là. Je ne vous connais pas...

\- Et bien... vous m'aviez l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressant, et... entre vous et moi, j'ai l'étrange impression de vous connaître. Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés auparavant ?

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- Mon imagination me jouerait des tours ? Mais bref, entrez, mon cher ami. Vous pourrez faire la connaissance d'une vermine qui partage votre amour de la coiffure.

\- ...Comment vous savez ?

\- Oh, ça me paraît évident que vous êtes coquet.

Il entra dans mon domicile fortuné. Et de deux. Maintenant qu'il est à l'intérieur, le piège de la porte peut s'activer. Peut-être ne pourra-t-il plus sortir ?

* * *

Le prochain invité sur la liste est arrivé peu après. C'était Stonewall, bien sûr. Et je dois avouer que son allure m'a tout de suite plu, un genre rockeur raffiné, avec des vêtements plutôt courts et bien coupés. Les motifs et les matières mélangées formaient un ensemble extraordinaire. Franchement, dès que je l'ai vu j'étais impressionné. Ce style était quand même beaucoup plus classe que l'autre diva de l'Antiquité venu dans ce qui semblait être une toge et une paire de spartiates aux pieds.

Et de plus, il est poli et respectueux. Il s'est d'abord présenté de façon très sobre, et c'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire d'après cette attitude lasse qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de personnalité et j'aurais pu regretter de l'avoir fait venir, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une impression de première vue et qu'il a beaucoup de choses sur lui a nous révéler.

Oui, je suis extrêmement confiant concernant mes choix. Il ne reste que Foster, qui doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre si son avion n'est pas en retard. Tout le monde l'attend, assis sagement sur la méridienne en velours dans le grand salon et sirotant du vin, rouge, voluptueux, celui que j'ai acheté spécialement pour cette attente.

De mon côté, je me prépare à l'arrivé du business-man venu de l'autre bout de la planète. Mentalement, parce que pour l'organisation, tout est déjà fait depuis un bon bout de temps.

L'attente semble interminable. Quand arrive-t-il, bon sang ?! Il est 21h03 et cet imbécile se permet un retard ? Où peut-être est-ce juste que je ne peux plus tenir en place.

La scène est mise en place et le maître du jeu est prêt, il ne manque plus que le dernier des pions.

À ce moment là le spectacle pourra commencer.

* * *

\- Bonjour, je suis bien chez Mr. Zabel ?

\- Oui, en effet. Vous êtes Mr. Foster ?

Suivez-moi, mon maître m'a dit de vous guider jusqu'à la salle de spectacle. Il n'attendait plus que vous.

\- Dans la salle de spectacle ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre...

\- Suivez-moi, vous verrez bien par la suite de quoi il en retourne.

 **~Acte I~**

 **Le commencement de la fin**

\- Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs a mon show extraordinaire ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter car vous me connaissez tous mais je vais tout de même le faire : Moi, Alex Zabel, suis le dirigeant du Fifth Sector, et suis promu a un avenir brillant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai de grands projets pour le monde dans lequel nous vivons et que je ne reculerai devant aucun obstacle pour parvenir à mes fins !

Mais je ne suis pas ici pour un meeting politique comme aurait pu croire ce cher Foster ici présent ! Ni même une réunion marketing, je ne ferais la promo d'aucun produit.

Ils firent tous une expression ébahie face aux paroles de l'empereur. Aucun ne connaissait la raison de leur présence ici, mais ils s'étaient tous imaginé que c'était pour le travail. Sinon, pourquoi Zabel les aurait conviés ?

\- Cessez d'exhorbiter vos yeux ainsi, on dirait des carpes dans un aquarium, repris Alex. Vous êtes surpris ? A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? A ce qu'on parle finances durant ces précieuses heures ? Si oui je risque d'en décevoir certains. Je voudrais que nous laissions tomber tous nos soucis personnels et que nous nous concentrons sur les belles choses qui nous entourent et que nous aimons !

Mais tout ça ne se passera pas au hasard : il faut que vous sachiez que tout a été organisé d'avance, et que c'est moi le metteur en scène qui contrôlerai le temps.

~Je peux le rallonger, ou le raccourcir

L'améliorer, ou l'anéantir...

Je serai le maître de votre destin.

Car ce soir, vous n'aurez plus aucun contrôle. Peut-être seriez-vous envahie par une frénésie meurtrière ? Où peut-être deviendrez-vous de créatures immortelles, vivant dans l'ombre de la nuit ?

~Personne ne le sait,

Car il y a beaucoup trop de possibilités...

Et ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de vous enfuir ; Aucune issue n'est possible. Toutes les portes de sortie sont verrouillées ou piégées.

Et oui, je vous ai pris au dépourvu sur ce coup-là. Dorénavant, vous êtes mes marionnettes que je contrôlerai à ma guise. Peu importe les conséquences, je ferai ce que l'envie me donne.

~ Mais cela ne doit pas entraver à votre bonne humeur

N'oubliez pas que le but est de s'amuser

Ne vous laissez surtout pas envahir par la peur

Même si à tout moment, l'un d'entre vous peux y passer !

•Fin de la tirade, éteignez les lumières•

* * *

\- Maître, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Les faire paniquer dès le début n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée...

\- Hobbes, venez ici, approchez-vous...

\- Oui, maître ?

\- Que voyez-vous là ?

\- Heu... Vos invités sont en train de communiquer entre eux, et...

\- Moi, je vois des gens mêlant l'expression de l'incompréhension et de la frayeur : ils ne comprennent pas ce qui leur arrive, mais ils commencent à s'inquiéter : où peuvent-ils être tombés ? Le propriétaire de ce manoir serait-il dans une folie incontrôlable ?

\- A quoi cela vous servira-t-il de les plonger dans une telle peur ?

\- Ce n'est que le début, donc certains sont encore sceptiques, mais... La frayeur mettra la pagaille dans le groupe s'ils ont peur d'y passer. Et cette peur leur fera faire des chose improbables ! Ils croiront que je les contrôle, mais je ne ferai qu'observer ! Ne suis-je pas brillant ?

\- Vous êtes surtout un fin manipulateur !

\- Là est ma nature. Et maintenant, ça vous dit si on se divertissait...?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui vient de de produire... geignit Foster, une main dans ses cheveux rouges légèrement décoiffés.

\- Moi non plus... J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique certaines choses !

En réponse à Aphrodite, Stonewall répliqua d'un ton sec qui couperait le souffle à n'importe qui :

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Nous sommes prisonniers dans ce manoir pour une soirée dont on ne connaît pas la longueur...!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le rockeur ? On ne peut pas être enfermés ! Offrit en réponse le blond avec un air agressif dans la voix.

\- Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il a dit ?!

\- Hé ! Intervint le punk à la coupe banane. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer !

\- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Rugit Aphrodite, visiblement enragé.

\- Oh, calmez-vous ! Cria Foster dans les oreilles de tout le monde. Le blondinet a raison, on ne peut pas être enfermés ! Et même si c'était le cas, la première chose à faire, c'est de se calmer ! Je suis obligé de pousser une gueulante pour ça ?!

Sa voix grave et forte avait calmé tout le groupe, qui s'est tut d'un coup.

\- Ah, c'est mieux quand c'est calme, non ? Maintenant on va se poser et réfléchir calmement, d'accord ?

Byron soupira et s'appuya contre un meuble en ébène, pendant que Hawkins se laissait doucement glisser sur le sol et marbre. Seul Stonewall resta bien en équilibre sur ses deux jambes et ne bougea pas d'un pouce tout en gardant le regard fixé sur un point sur le mur.

Foster prit la parole, ne la laissant à personne d'autre, persuadé que c'était à lui de gérer la situation.

\- Bon, Zabel était là, sur la scène, durant son discours... où a-t-il pu aller après ?

\- On ne l'a même pas vu sortir... Comment a-t-il fait pour disparaître ainsi ?! Bafouilla le blond.

\- Peu importe où il est allé ; ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

\- Comment peux-tu avancer une telle affirmation, Stonewall ?! Répliqua Xavier.

\- Voici mon hypothèse : Zabel veut nous tester pour nous prendre au service de son organisation. C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi des personnes influentes telles que nous. Il veut faire de nous la représentation de ses idées pour acquérir la confiance de la population.

\- Tu as tout faux, Stonewall : si Zabel voudrait nous employer, il n'hésiterait pas à négocier un contrat.

\- C'est vrai, rajouta Byron. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que nous le représentions. Ça doit être plus complexe que ça.

\- Mais qu'essaye-t-il de faire, à la fin ?! Railla Archer.

\- De mettre notre mental à l'épreuve.

Caleb Stonewall avait dit ça avec le plus grand calme. Sa voix n'était pas tremblante : elle était comme une ligne droite, sans aucune émotion qui ne transperçait.

\- Il essaye de nous effrayer ?! Cette méthode n'est pas fine, nous ne sommes pas si crédules !

\- Vous qui nous disiez de nous calmer il y a pas une minute, vous vous égosillez bien plus fort que nous trois réunis, râla le brun, en soupirant de désespoir intérieurement.

\- Hé, pour qui vous prenez-vous...?! Rétorqua Xavier en fulminant.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne reproche pas aux autres ce qu'ils font, si je reproduis la même chose juste après.

L'air blasé du brun mettait plus qu'en rogne Foster, qui serait prêt a exploser telle une cocotte minute, lui pourtant si calme un instant plus tôt.

\- Calmez-vous ! S'écria Archer, qui était un peu mis de côté. Ça ne sert a rien de se quereller !

\- Toi, le punk, tais-toi et on se portera mieux !

\- A être aussi susceptible, vous allez pas fait long feu, vous ! Se moqua Stonewall.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par la ?!

\- Et bien je suppose que Zabel, durant sa sélection, évince les plus faibles.

\- Je ne suis en aucun cas faible ! Tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade !

\- Et bien, croyez ce que tu voulez... lâcha Caleb en détournant le regard de ses interlocuteurs. Mais moi je suis persuadé qu'il faut le prendre au sérieux.

Foster n'étant pas d'accord, il se retourna et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Partir d'ici était la meilleur solution, vu qu'apparement, il n'y avait que des fous ici.

\- Vous vous en allez ? Demanda le séraphin.

\- Oui, je ne tiens pas a rester une minute de plus ici !

Il tenta de tourner la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci semblait être bloquée, l'enfermant dans cette pièce pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Et bien, tu restes finalement ? Ironisa Stonewall.

Xavier ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Il s'écria:

\- C... Cette porte est fermée à clé !

\- Et c'était la seule issue, constata le punk.

Stonewall semblait être le seul qui n'était pas étonné de la situation.

Il était planté dans un coin de la pièce, s'étant éloigner des autres pour pouvoir mieux les observer. Quelle bande d'idiots, il s'agitaient déjà.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse prononcer une phrase, on entendit une voix dans un haut parleur:

\- La première activité va bientôt débuter. Je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre place autour de la table au centre de la pièce.

Ils s'asseyèrent à l'endroit prévu, sur des tabourets avec des coussins magenta autour d'une table ronde. Du marbre, encore. Du marbre froid, contraire a une pièce réchauffée à la bonne température. Ce détail est certes anodin, mais tout le monde semblait s'être aperçu du contraste.

La pierre dur était tellement glacial au toucher que on n'y posa pas un bras dessus. On attendait.

Que quelque chose se produise.

Un regard en coin vers l'horloge murale leur indiquait qu'il était déjà 20h58. C'est alors que Aphrodite remarqua un détail très intéressant : la grande aiguille ne faisait pas 60 cliquetis en 1 minute, elle en faisait 52. Même si cela pouvait paraître étrange de compter les secondes, il avait voulu tenter, car la minute précédente lui avait sembler courte.

Et il avait raison, cette horloge avait bien un problème ; à moins que ça ne soit une coïncidence et que le temps n'avance pas plus vite pour rien.

21 heures. Enfin en réalité, il n'était pas 21 heures. mais il semblait qu'ici, le mot "réalité" n'ai aucun sens, tout comme le mot "temps".

On entendit un cliquetis de serrure, puis une porte s'ouvrir. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui était rentré. C'était un jeune homme aux allures de majordome. Il referma tout de suite la porte derrière lui, tellement vite que personne n'aurait pu s'enfuir. Il s'avança au centre de la pièce et déclama haut et fort :

\- Bonsoir, je suis Hobbes, et je serai celui qui vous suivrai au fil de la soirée. Je serais également le maître de ce premier jeu. Bien, hum... Êtes-vous prêts ?

\- Oui, mais on ne connaît pas encore les règles du jeu.

\- Il se basera sur des tarots, mais je vous expliquerai plus en détail après la première étape.

\- Et en quoi consiste cette première étape ? Lança Stonewall.

\- J'allais y venir. Vous devrez révéler à cette table un secret vous concernant et qui n'as jamais franchi le pas de vos lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement nous présenter ? Demanda Xavier, qui n'avait aucune envie de dévoiler l'un de ses secrets.

\- Ce ne serait pas drôle. Et puis votre nom où votre âge ne vous définis pas vraiment. Un sentiment, une action passée que vous gardez pour vous sera très révélateur de votre personnalité.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Stonewall, qui décidément savait tout.

\- Bon, on commence ? Proposa Archer.

\- Oui ! Déclara le maître du jeu. Je vais donc choisir la première personne qui nous livrera une partie de lui ! Ce sera...

* * *

\- Donc, la première personne à parler sera...

\- ...?

-...?

\- Caleb Stonewall!

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, très intéressés de ce qu'ils allaient entendre par la suite.

\- Je suis très maniaque chez les autres et il suffit d'un détail pour me perturber, mais par contre chez moi, c'est un vrai souk.

Première nouvelle, pensa Aphrodite. C'est le bazar chez Stonewall ! Lui qui est si ordonné, on a du mal a le croire !

\- Comme là, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hobbs, il y a un plis dans votre chemise, et cela me stresse hautement.

\- Oh, heu... je suis désolé...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas le seul, le rassura Byron. Moi-même, je n'aime pas les petits défauts physiques. C'est pour ça que je m'acharne a être aussi parfait !

\- Quelle vanité, Aphrodite, se moqua Foster.

\- Et bien le voilà, mon secret, je suis amoureux de moi-même.

\- Je ne connaissais personne avant vous qui aimait autant sa propre personne...!

\- Oui, je sais, c'est un syndrome bien étrange... mais je l'assume parfaitement !

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde... sussura Caleb.

\- Et vous Foster, qu'avez-vous à nous révéler ? S'intéressa soudainement le blond. Nous sommes curieux de savoir !

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de secret...

\- Oh allez, mettez votre dignité au placard et racontez-nous une part de vous. On l'a bien fait, nous !

\- ...D'accord. Je vais être franc : J'ai toujours aimé la solitude je n'ai jamais recherché la compagnie des autres. Les connaître m'importe peu, et j'ai tendance a les juger selon leur physique, et a ne jamais leur adresser la parole sans réel but.

\- Quel est ce réel but, pour vous ? Demanda Caleb.

\- Professionnel, où par politesse tout simplement.

\- Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé d'avoir des amis ?!

\- Des quoi ? C'est un terme qu'il m'est rarement arrivé d'utiliser, ça.

\- Haha ! Vous êtes bien drôle, Foster, vous le savez ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire ainsi...

\- Ne cherchez pas a comprendre... Bref, qui reste-t-il ?

\- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour... Ah ! Non, il reste encore vous, Hawkins !

\- Moi ?

\- Ben oui, vous !

Il resta paralysé un moment. Devait-il le dire ? Que risquait-il s'il le faisait ?

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Je...

Il hésita. N'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée ? Mais ils attendaient tous une réponse, et il n'en avait pas d'autres en stock. Il était obliger de la déballer.

\- Je... je déteste Zabel.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent-t-il tous en coeur.

\- Et bien oui, je le déteste, lui et son obsession d'arriver au pouvoir, son envie de tout contrôler, sa folie des grandeurs ! Ses idées ne sont bonnes qu'a jeter !

\- Calmez-vous, Hawkins, intervint Stonewall.

Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est capable de faire, puisqu'il n'a même pas encore gravi tout les échelons !

\- Il progresse beaucoup dans les élections ces derniers temps, et tout ça en achetant la confiance des gens !

Le punk s'était levé et avait commencer a gesticuler dans tous les sens en brillant des paroles quasi- inaudibles. Toute la tablée parut surpris de cette soudaine prise de parole et ce changement d'attitude. Celui qui se tait n'est définitivement pas celui qui n'as rien a dire...la preuve sous leurs yeux.

Caleb s'était levé dans le plus grand calme et s'était dirigé dans la direction de la vermine. Placé derrière lui, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le fit rassoir sur sa chaise.

\- Calmez-vous, combien de fois devrais-je me répéter ?! On ne va pas vous juger sur votre opinion !

\- Je...

Archer se calma a l'entente de la voix stricte de celui qui essayait de le calmer. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

\- Je... suis désolé de... m'être emporté...

Bredouilla-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave... soupira Caleb. On peux comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas ce personnage. Beaucoup pensent comme vous.

\- Moi je dis que ce manoir rend fou, hoqueta Foster avec un ton de panique dans la voix. On va tous y passer !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

\- Hum..., toussota Hobbes pour faire remarquer sa présence. Je me permets d'interrompre vos brimades pour vous faire remarquer qu'il serait temps qu'on attaque la première activité ! Vous commencez a devenir vraiment lourds, là.

\- En même temps, c'est sa faute a lui, il ne cesse de me contredire ! Balança Xavier en pointant Caleb du doigt.

\- Arrêtez vos infanteries ! Gronda Aphrodite. On est pas là pour ça !

\- Bon, taisez-vous tous !

Le silence se fit dans la grande pièce même si certaines personnes regardaient le majordome avec un regard noir. Celui-ci s'exclama :

\- Vous allez jouer à un jeu très spécial...

* * *

 **\- Que l'on se réserve du vin,**

 **Et que le jeu puisse commencer**

 **Vous jouez votre destin,**

 **Alors donnez tout ce que vous avez ! -**

\- Maître ! Que faites-vous là ?

L'empereur du Fifth Sector avait fait son apparition sur la scène et avait déclamé ses vers avec une élégance inégalable dans la voix.

\- Je suis venu admirer de plus près la partie. Ça devient beaucoup trop intéressant !

\- Ah ! J'allais justement commencer a distribuer les cartes, maître !

\- Va, mon fidèle serviteur, va ! Mais avant tout, je doit rajouter une contrainte a cette partie !

 **Je fais pour cela apparaître un sceptre !**

 **Le serrant entre mes doigts,**

 **Je déchaine la magie qu'il contient**

 **Un tourbillon de ténèbres inquiétantes envahie la pièce,**

 **Vous fermez alors tous les yeux**

 **Et ce tourbillon s'engouffre en l'un de vous**

 **Vous ne saurez pas lequel est le porteur de ce maléfice,**

 **Mais je vous rassure, vous le saurez très bientôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il rouvrirent tous les yeux après le dernier mot prononcé. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils fermés sous la voix de Zabel ?! Que s'était-il réellement passé ?  
\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, mes chers. Vous pouvez reprendre, dit celui-ci.  
\- Que nous avez-vous fait ?! Osa Foster. J'ai un mal de tête horrible !

\- Pas d'inquiétude, ça vous passera.  
\- vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! S'indigna l'homme aux cheveux rouges.  
\- Très juste. Mais vous n'en aurez pas la réponse tout de suite... Pour l'instant, vous ne devez penser qu'a vous amuser. Je vais vous faire participer à un jeu... Hobbes, veuillez leur en expliquer les règles.  
\- Bien, maître.  
Le jeune homme s'approcha des autres personnes, qui étaient totalement dans l'incompréhension.  
\- Vous allez avoir chacun votre tour des questions, plus ou moins difficiles. Chaque personne étant incompétente à en trouver la réponse sera immédiatement éliminée du jeu. Êtes-vous prêts ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons, dit Stonewall avec un air renfrogné.  
\- Premièrement, nous allons utiliser ces dés pour déterminer qui commencera et dans quel sens se fera la partie. La personne qui obtiendra le nombre le plus haut sera le première à jouer.  
Chacune des quatre personnes prit un dé, avant de le lancer en même temps. Foster fit un 4, Hawkins un 6, Stonewall un 2, et Byron un 5.  
\- Très bien, voici l'ordre de la partie : Hawkins commencera, suivi de Byron, de Foster et enfin de Stonewall.  
\- Oh non... Soupira le punk.  
\- Alors, débutons ! Première question, pour vous Hawkins! Quelle est votre couleur préférée?  
Celui-ci parut surpris, mais répondit néanmoins à cette question.  
\- Euh... et bien, c'est le violet...  
\- très bien, bravo !  
\- Si c'est aussi easy que ça, alors il n'y aura aucun perdant ! S'exclama Aphrodite en souriant.  
\- Prochaine question pour vous, Byron ! Répondez maintenant à cette quest...

\- Hobbes, s'il vous plaît, tentez de paraître moins... vivifiant et énergique. Ce serait bien plus convenable.  
\- Oui, excusez-moi, maître Zabel. Donc, je reprends. Veuillez répondre à la question suivante : Combien font 1254 x 6732?  
\- Quoi ?! Mais... je n'en sais rien, moi ! C'est quoi ce jeu ?! C'est une arnaque totale !  
\- Calmez-vous, messire Byron... C'est le jeu...  
\- La réponse est 8 441 928. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien difficile... soupira Foster.  
\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes pas tous des hommes d'affaire baignant dans le luxe et qui profitent de leur soi-disant moult intelligence et facilité à élaborer des calculs ! S'énerva le blond.  
\- Ca-Calmez-vous, Messire...  
\- NON, J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE CETTE SITUATION ET DE CES JEUX SANS QUEUE NI TÊTE ! OH, ET PUIS À M'ÉNERVER AINSI, VOUS ME FAITES APPARAÎTRE DES RIDES! Mon pauvre doux et si beau visage... pleurnicha-t-il presque en se rasseyant.  
\- Oh, mon pauvre homme, comme vous devez mal le vivre...ironisa Caleb.  
\- Cessez d'être sarcastique, vous !  
\- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerai bien entendre ma question ! Maugréa Xavier.  
\- Merci. Bien, écoutez attentivement la question : A quel jeu perd-t-on si l'on rit ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Mauvaise réponse ! La bonne était : je te tiens par la barbichette !  
\- Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre !  
\- Mais la réponse doit être immédiate, monsieur.  
\- Vous ne connaissiez pas la réponse ?! rétorqua Byron. Mais au fond ça ne m'étonne pas : Ça se dit intelligent en calcul mais pour la culture générale, le niveau est bien bas !  
\- Désolé, mais dans les bureaux, on a pas le temps de jouer a ce genre de jeux puérils !

\- Dernière question pour Stonewall, le coupa Hobbes. Que contient le coffre au trésor du Tanuki ?  
\- Je la connaît déjà, celle-là : il ne contient rien ! C'était simple : en japonais "ta nuki" signifie "enlever le ta " ! Le mot takara, trésor, devient alors kara, vide !  
\- C'était vicieux, rajouta Aphrodite visiblement émerveillé par cette vivacité et cet esprit logique.  
\- Mais il n'y avait rien de plus simple.

Dernière question qui va vous départager :  
Si l'on place un pilier tout les 10m, combien en faudra-t-il pour parcourir 100m ?  
\- 10, affirma Stonewall avec certitude. 100 divisé par 10, ça fait 10 !  
\- Non, la réponse est 11.  
\- Exactement, cette affirmation est vrai ! Hum, pardon...c'est juste.  
\- C'était logique, fit remarquer Xavier, plus qu'implacable sur les chiffres.  
Stonewall sourit en baissant la tête.  
\- Oui, tu as raison. Je me suis trompé, quel idiot je peux être parfois ! C'est donc notre cher Hawkins qui remporte la victoire.  
Il jeta un regard en coin au concerné qui n'en croyais pas ses yeux, puis refixa sa main parfaite. Il tapota la table de ses doigts et fit claquer le marbre avec ses ongles.  
\- Oui, Archer Hawkins sort donc victorieux ! Maitre, vous me devez 20 dollars !  
\- Mmh, rechigna celui-ci en tendant un billet a celui qui sautait de joie.  
\- J'en étais sûr ! Je l'avais dit qu'il cachais bien son jeu !  
\- Calmer-vous, Hobbes, sinon je vais devoir vous punir.  
\- Pardonnez-moi.  
\- J'ai gagné ! S'exclama Archer. Mais au fait...qu'est-ce j'ai gagné ?  
\- Il était avantagé, murmura Aphrodite.  
\- Félicitation, Clama l'empereur d'un ton presque solennel. Je ne pensais pas que ce serai vous qui gagnerez...En réalité, j'avais parié sur le rockeur élégant. Mais bon, c'est comme ça.  
La pièce sombra dans l'obscurité. Cette obscurité avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrange : elle était la plus totale, mais on pouvait percevoir des yeux fluorescent. Comme des yeux de chat, fourbes et transperçant. On entendit un claquement de doigts sec et des chandelles s'embrasèrent tout autour de la pièce, éclairant la table, mais pas ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Archer sentit un souffle chaud derrière sa nuque qui lui provoqua un frisson et un doigt vint lui caresser lentement la joue.  
\- Mon cher...tu vas recevoir le temps d'un instant un pouvoir issu de l'au-delà : celui de tuer par la force du mental. Le voilà ton présent : tu as le droit d'éliminer un de ceux assis autour de cette table. Pardon : tu as le devoir. Pense au nom de cette personne et ne cligne pas des yeux pendant 10 secondes. Je te laisse 1 minute pour réfléchir, sinon, ce sera toi qui y passera.  
Un sourire mauvais s'était dessiné dans les ténèbres.  
Archer déglutit. Éliminer quelqu'un...il ne pouvait pas...Il n'est pas un meurtrier. Quel cauchemars...une minute pour faire son choix, c'est...si court. Les aiguilles tournaient, il fallait qu'il choisisse. Vite, pour que le bruit les aiguilles cesse de résonner a l'intérieur de sa tête augmentant sa pression a chaque seconde.  
\- Plus que 30 secondes...  
Pourquoi ce murmure avait redoublé d'intensité ?! Que devait-il faire ?! Lequel détestait-il le plus ? Il les détestait tous...Ils avaient tous un air hautain et le considérait tous comme une vermine. Mais il y en avait bien un qu'il exécraient légèrement plus...? F...Foster...Il ne pouvait pas faire ça...Mais dans une poignée de secondes, la sentence serait irréversible. Sa vie était-elle plus importante quel les autres ? Elle valait autant, mais n'avait pas vraiment de sens...C'est un cauchemars...C'est un cauchemars...Pourquoi était-ce lui qui était confronté à un tel dilemme ?  
Je suis...tellement désolé...  
Il se crispa, releva les épaules et ouvrit grand les yeux pour ne pas les faire cligner un dixième de seconde, ni pour faire échapper une larme. Rester digne et assumer ses choix...ne pas douter...

Il compta dix secondes qui paraissaient interminables. Celles qui avaient précédé étaient si courtes, les horloges avaient vraiment un problème où celui qui contrôlait le temps était vraiment sadique.  
Au dixième cliquetis, un éclair se déchira devant ses yeux et une lumière éclatante l'éblouis. Il eu juste le temps de voir Caleb atteint d'une puissante charge électrique faire un bond en arrière les yeux exorbités. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir a regarder la suite. Il entendit juste un second claquement de doigts et des cris. Il s'efforça tout de même a les rouvrir . Des visages de paniques, qui contrastaient avec celui tout a fait serein de l'empereur sacré.  
\- Qu'avez-vous fait, Archer ?! Il est vraiment...  
\- Je...  
\- Vous êtes un monstre ! Comment avez-vous fait ça ?!  
\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, l'interrompit Alex Zabel. c'est moi qui lui ai imposé ce choix; C'est pour ça que vous étiez figé et que vous avez fermé vos yeux.

\- Vous êtes un sorcier !  
\- Non, même pas...Je suis peut-être plus puissant que ça.

Aphrodite se releva brusquement, fonça vers la porte et donna de violents coups dedans.  
\- Je veux m'en aller !  
\- Vous pouvez frapper autant que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien.  
Le séraphin se retourna et lança un regard mauvais à l'empereur du cinquième secteur. Il avait envie de le désentripailler. Il s'approcha et chercha tout autour de lui un objet capable de bien trancher de la chaire. Puis son regard se posa sur le roux qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Ses yeux reprirent leurs teinte habituelle, un rouge étrangement innocent.

\- Hobbes, expliquez-lui.  
\- La personne décédée n'est pas celle que vous avez choisi. En réalité, c'est Zabel qui l'a fait. Tout ça était un test pour voir comment vous réagissez dans une situation difficile.

\- ...Et quel choix vous alliez faire. Quitter ce monde en faisant preuve de bonté suprême, ou au contraire vous épargner et ôter la vie d'une de ces personnes ici présente.  
Je vois maintenant que votre conscience est troublée. Mais j'aimerai préciser... si vous aviez choisi de vous sacrifier, vous en seriez tout de même sorti sauf.  
\- Espèce de salopard ! Lança Byron, qui n'était toujours pas calmé et dont la rage augmentaient considérablement.  
\- Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, je ne prend aucun coup.  
\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans pitié !  
\- C'est à Hawkins que vous devez dire ça. C'est lui qui l'a tué.

Le blond se tourna vers le concerné.  
\- C'est de votre faute, tout ça ! Vous n'êtes qu'égoïste !  
\- Parce que vous auriez pas fait la même chose ?!  
Cette réplique lancée de plein fouet cloua le bec de Byron. Que pouvait-il répondre ? De toute manière cet avorton avait raison, il n'en avait que pour son égo et il aurait fait la même chose. Mais lui c'était spécial, on ne pourrait pas voir disparaître une telle divinité. Mais dans tout les cas, Zabel était celui qu'il fallait blâmer. Au fond, Hawkings n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas lui le meurtrier.

"Il ne servait pas à grand chose celui-là, pensa l'empereur sacré. Je ne l'ai pas évincé pour rien. Et j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups : j'en connaît plus sur ce jeune Archer. Je sais qu'il n'a pas une âme totalement blanchie. J'ai encore quelques renseignements à collecter auprès de lui"

~ L'âme de ce jeune Stonewall va bientôt rejoindre toutes les autres dans l'au-delà.  
Elle est bien sombre... mais pas assez pour rester sur terre. 

Zabel fit un geste de la main et des molécules du corps de Caleb se dispersèrent dans l'air, faisant disparaitre la preuve de son existence.  
Inutile de préciser l'ahurissement des spectateurs devant cette scène inimaginable. La frayeur les figea sur place et aucun son n'arrivait a sortir.  
Il savaient qu'un mot de trop pouvaient leur coûter la vie ; Byron en était le premier conscient, son attitude quelques minutes plus tôt l'avait déjà placé en mauvaise posture. Le couteau était déjà planté dans la plaie, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le remuer.  
\- Et bien, ne prenez pas peur. Détentez-vous, je vous sens bien stressés. Tenez, reprenez un verre.  
-

~Acte 2~

\- Je...me sens étrange...geignit Foster.  
\- Il fait peut-être trop chaud. Hobbes, veuillez baisser la température, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Oui.  
\- Maintenant que vous avez repris un verre, j'aimerai organiser un autre jeu drôle. Dites-moi, quels sont vos plus grandes peurs ?  
\- Des peurs ? Voyons, nous avons passé l'âge d'avoir peur.  
\- Alors vous n'avez aucune frayeur ? Ça m'étonnerait, tout le monde en a.  
On va voir ça, ça risque d'être amusant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
\- Vous prouver que vous avez tort.

~ Tenez, Archer Hawkins, venez ici. Vous serez mon premier cobaye.

Un mouvement en avant, il reste totalement stoïque n'osant pas cligner des yeux. Mais il tremble.

~ Viens goûter à l'horreur  
"Petite vermine"  
~ Je sais que tu as peur...

Tremble. Tu as de quoi.

Tu...as peur des arachnides, c'est bien ça ?

\- N...Non !

Menteur.

Des perles de sueur sur son visage. Sa voix tremble aussi.

~ J'invoque Sir Duomon, esprit à huit pattes. Elles sont si fines...Et élégantes...tout comme ce haut de forme et cette moustache. Et...tiens ? Il a un petit air de Stonewall, c'est étrange...

Un regard suppliant.  
C'était tout ce que cette araignée pouvait exprimer.  
Comme si cette bestiole voulait juste qu'on la délivre d'un mauvais sort.

\- Que...Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

~ Il est scellé... ~ Personne ne peux l'aider...  
~

\- Je n'y comprend rien...

\- Je veux partir d'ici...

\- ...J'entends des voix...

Des soupirs dans l'air...

Un geste de la main et l'arachnide glissa sur le sol, les pattes avançant vers l'homme apeurés. Recule d'un pas, de deux.

~ Ne t'enfuie pas.

Figé dans ce qui pourrait être de la glace. Hurle.  
Il a toujours détesté ces monstres. Enfants, il se rappelle avoir subi un traumatisme lié à eux.  
Une bande de goujats...  
...Une ruelle sombre...  
Il avait été rejeté, et...  
Il avait perdu sa fierté.

Tant de mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient instantanément en mémoire. Ils avaient été enfouis, enterrés pour ne plus jamais être contemplés. Ils refaisaient surface, accompagnés de sanglots inévitables.  
La peur...  
De ce jour-là, de ces gens qu'il ne voulait plus revoir...

Aucun appui, seul au monde et vivant dans ces quartiers...  
Comment avait-il réussi a remonter la pente ?  
Comment avait-il oublié tout ça...?  
Jusqu'à...

Il porta ses mains sur ses tempes s'affaissant à moitié, cédant à ce qui lui pesait tant. Il ne pourrait plus oublier...

~ La douleur...quel mot abstrait...  
Mais je vois que tu as l'air de connaître ce genre de concept, tu voudrais bien nous en parler ?

\- Arrêtez ça !  
Aphrodite. Sa voix était menaçante.

~ Oh, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un ici avait un coeur.

\- Sûrement pas vous !

\- Pas besoin de me rappeler qui je suis.

~ Une réalité repoussante  
Vous y avez affaire ce soir  
Les hommes sont horribles  
Ne me blâmez pas  
Regardez Foster, il n'en a rien a faire de la pathétique vie des autres.  
Ceci est la preuve d'un genre humain dégénéré  
L'absence de compassion est tellement présente, quand on y pense.  
Vous, qui vous êtes autoproclamé figure emblématique de la mythologie, le dieu de l'égocentrie et de la narcissité, êtes même pire.

\- Vous vous êtes vu ?! Vous vous croyez le maître du monde alors que les trois quart de la population n'ont jamais adhéré a une seule de vos idées !

Un sourire se traça sur le visage de l'empereur sacré, révélant une dentition parfaite. Un sourire plein de fourberies qui laissa penser que le show ne faisait que commencer.

Des yeux assombris, virant du rouge au noir, faisait disparaître maintenant toute trace d'innocence.  
L'ange et le démon ne faisait à présent plus qu'un.  
Une enveloppe corporelle envieuse, un esprit repoussant.

Pendant ce temps, Archer était toujours à terre et luttait contre son passé. À cet instant-là, rien ni personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. A moins qu'il n'oublie tout, qu'il se retrouve loin d'ici...et surtout de lui.  
Zabel. Celui qu'il déteste. Manipulateur et prêt à tout pour mettre le monde à ses pieds. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu. Cet homme était le mal a lui tout seul.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa vue se brouillait. Non, pas de larmes.  
La douleur lui arracha une grimace.  
Il voyait les images se succéder.

~ Tu vois le passé...  
Mais tu le connais déjà  
Tu vis le présent...  
Ne reste plus que le futur...

Zabel darda des yeux sombres sur le malheureux, puis tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Byron, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres.  
Aucun mouvement de surprise devant la rapidité de celui-ci. Juste un regard de dédain, qui fit rager l'ange plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Aphrodite avança un poing devant lui mais fut stoppé dans sa lancée par le bras qui avait retenu le sien.

Il le tenait fermement, et soutenait un regard dur et moqueur à la fois. Puis il lâcha sa prise qui recula, soudainement effrayé.

Des yeux qui redeviennent rouges,  
Comme le soleil qui se lève après une nuit des plus obscures.  
L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Pourquoi perdait-il le contrôle de lui-même ?

Pendant ce temps, Archer pouvait désormais voir le futur en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle c'était possible, mais il les voyaient bien. Ces visions, ces images...Elles défilaient succécivement, sans aucun lien ni sens. Il se voyait, devant Zabel, brandir un couteau, et...cette vision se brouilla, comme si elle ne devait pas être vue.

Était-ce une hallucination ?  
Il releva la tête.  
Un mysantrope binoclard je-m'en-foutiste.  
Un minable mannequin vantard.

Remarque, il ressemblait plus a un tueur en série, avec ses cheveux blond retombant en filet sur son visage et ses yeux rouges perçants la réalité.  
Mais ils n'étaient pas noirs.

Un courant d'air se promenait dans la pièce, balayant les cheveux du séraphin. D'où provenait-il ?

Pourquoi tant de questions sans réponses ?

Archer se releva avec peine. Ses visions étaient parties. Tout ne devait être que le fruit de son imagination, voilà tout.  
Mais l'énorme bestiole n'avait pas disparue, elle.  
Avançant d'un pas maladroit, il essaya de refouler ses peurs et de faire face a l'araignée.

~ C'est un beau spécimen, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- O...oui...

~ Viens donc l'admirer de plus près..

Il ne pût faire aucune geste. Il aurait aimé ne pas être paralysé, ne pas se faire ridiculiser ainsi.  
Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

~ Et bien, tu ne viens pas ?

Un sourire moqueur.  
"Quel personnage abjecte !"

\- Je...n'ai pas peur des araignées !

Il saisit un verre qui fut a sa portée et le projeta sur l'élégante monstruosité tapie dans un coin de la pièce, considérablement plus effrayé que celui qu'elle avait en face.  
Le verre s'était brisé en de multiples morceaux disproportionnés disposés à terre. Ils reflétaient une tapisserie grenade, un visage horrifiant.  
Celui qui riait a l'intérieur de lui.

La bestiole avait poussé un cri strident a faire éclater tous les autres verres de la pièce. Mais étrangement, ceux-ci ont fait preuve de plus de résistance que le premier.

Le pauvre homme s'était emparé de plus de projectiles, et les lançait un à un, ne visant même pas puisqu'il avait détourné les yeux.  
Inutile de préciser que le sang giclait de partout, et que tout le monde avait porté les mains à ses oreilles pour éviter la déchirure d'un quelconque tympan. Sauf l'empereur sacré, en surhomme qu'il était, qui ne présentait aucune faiblesse auditive.

Du cristal venait de partout.

Plus que 3...

Les cris se multipliaient.

Plus que 2...

était-ce du vin ou du sang ?

Plus que 1...

\- Va au diable !

Le verre lançé se fracassa contre le mur, un dernier morceaux de verre vint se planter dans une chair douce.

Pourquoi tant de violences ?

~ J'avais passé du temps à le créer celui-ci, il était classe ! Et si innocent...  
C'est bête qu'il finisse comme ça...Enfin bon, c'est peut-être mieux pour lui.

Archer était essoufflé. Il regarda ses mains ensanglantées, puis en face de lui.  
Plus rien.

~ Tu n'est pas drôle, je croyais que tu allais te servir d'autre chose que des verres pour l'anéantir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Peu importe ce qu'il avait utilisé, cette créature surnaturelle avait disparu.

~ Recule, va. Je te croyais plus téméraire.

Il l'avait été, pourtant.

~ Viens la, toi.  
Il pointa du doigt le séraphin qui avança et se stoppa face à lui.  
Byron haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

~ Vous, je vois d'ici votre plus grande frayeur...

\- Et quelle est-t-elle ?

\- ...Vous-même.


	4. Chapter 4

-  
Chapitre 4  
-

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

~ C'est la vérité.

Une douce image pleine de candeur  
Qu'un miroir te renvoie  
Mais alors, c'est quoi cette peur ?  
Celle de te voir, toi ?

Il restait quelques marques de transformation sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux.  
Une peau d'ange claire et des cheveux platine. Une apparence tout à fait charmante. Même ce sourire qu'il venait d'esquisser était sans défaut.

Pourquoi aurait-il peur d'une si sublime créature ?

À ce moment-là, il était fière de sa personne plus que tout.  
Les deux personnes derrière lui ne valaient pas autant.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de faire ? Je me trouve très...AAAAH...!

Ce cri était dû à cette petite ride qui était apparue sur son front. Il se rapprocha du miroir pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion, mais il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Des rires se firent entendre derrière lui, deux personnes étaient amusées par la situation plus que cocasse.  
Byron parut dépité le temps d'un instant, mais il recula de stupeur quand il vit que d'horribles boutons et autres pustules venaient s'ajouter au tableau. Quelle était cette horreur qui se dessinait sous ses yeux ? Son visage se déformait, se raidissant ou s'allongeant. Tous les éléments qui formaient la merveilleuse divinité qu'il était disparaissaient pour laisser place à un ensemble tout à fait contraire.  
Horrible, c'était horrible. Mais ce n'était qu'une image, non ?

Derrière lui, les rires ne faisaient qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que tout le corps s'amochait.  
Il palpa son visage pour s'apercevoir -à son plus grand désespoir- que le miroir ne faisait que refléter la réalité.  
Le hurlement qu'il poussa fit instantanément taire les deux lurons qui se fendaient la poire.

Leurs oreilles en prirent un sacré coup, encore une fois, et ils crurent perdre l'ouïe.  
Mais il entendaient toujours, puisqu'ils arrivaient à percevoir les sanglots d'Aphrodite.

Celui-ci avait les mains sur son visage, pour cacher le résultat final de maintes manipulations. Le cacher aux autres, mais surtout à lui-même. Comment avait-il pu devenir un tel monstre ?!

Archer s'avança vers lui et retira ses mains de son visage pour voir à quoi ressemblait le désastre. En effet, on ne pouvait pas le reconnaître.  
Celui-ci, ayant de nouveau aperçu son reflet, se mit à crier tout ce qu'il pu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?!

~ Les esprits vivant ici sont en désaccord avec votre état d'esprit. Peut-être que cela vous parait être une punition.  
Mais croyez-moi, c'est pour votre bien.  
Si vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous êtes,  
Nous allons y remédier!

\- Rendez-moi mon apparence ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

~ Je ne suis pas sûr... En fait, je crois même que je vais vous laisser comme tel !

Archer n'osait pas en rajouter, mais Foster n'avait pas peur, lui :

\- Vous savez, les tableaux de Picasso sont de l'art, du grandiose, même !  
Vous les représentez à merveille, c'est incroyable !

\- Je vous em*****, Foster ! Je suis inspiré de tableaux de peintres de la renaissance, qui eux-mêmes ont puisé leur inspiration dans l'Antiquité !

\- Vous êtes sûr ?! Pourtant, je n'y vois aucune ressemblance...

\- C... C'est lui qui m' a transformé !

\- Et j'avoue que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée ! Rajouta le binoclard. A sa place, j'aurais fait de même.

\- Qu...

\- Et puis rire détend l'atmosphère, n'est-ce-pas ?

En manque d'arguments, Byron fut saisit de rage et envoya son poing dans le miroir en face de lui. Son reflet se décomposa, il ne pouvait se voir que par morceaux. Des morceaux de visage ruisselant de larmes. Il porta ses mains à son visage, ce qui laissa des marques de sang sur sa peau auparavant trop pâle.

~ Vous savez, il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte.

\- C'est vrai, rajouta Foster. Mais quand on lui enlevé sa beauté, lui, il ne lui reste plus rien.

\- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas sot à ce point !

Aphrodite, qui était passé d'un dieu à un humain pourvu de défauts, se retourna et lança un regard noir à celui à qui il venait de s'adresser.

\- Oh, mais que vois-je ? Vous pleurez votre beauté disparue ? Et puis un telle laideur ne vous aidera pas à retrouver l'amour !

\- Allez crever, Foster !

Il s'avança, le poing ensanglanté en avant, prêt à cogner.

-

\- Maître...?

\- Mmh ?

\- On ne devrait pas faire quelque chose pour les arrêter ?

\- Mmh... pourquoi ?

\- Ils vont se casser quelque chose là, non ?

\- Laissons-les encore un peu.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Euh... il y en a un qui commence à cracher du sang.

\- Tant mieux, la tapisserie a besoin d'être refaite.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Maître, vous ne vouliez pas les garder en vie ? Il serait temps d'agir !

\- Mmh, oui, Hobbes, Bien sûr...

\- Il y en a un qui commence à agoniser...

\- Ah oui, il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

~ Séparez-vous, pathétiques personnes  
Je ne vous croyais pas si meurtrières.  
Mais dites-moi, pourquoi tant de haine ?  
Est-ce juste le désaccord qui a engendré cela ?  
Aller, prenez-vous la main et faites-vous un bisou  
Un peu de tendresse n'est pas de refus, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Allez vous faire enc*ler par votre majordome !

\- Quel langage grossier ! Je suis outré. Pour la peine, je vais invoquer votre plus grande frayeur sous vos yeux.

\- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur ! Et puis je sais que vous entretenez une relation avec votre serviteur !

~ Pfff, je tiens à vous signaler que je suis hétéro.

\- C'est ça ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer comment vous le regardez ! Vous le dévorez des yeux !

~ Tu parles trop !

Le maître des lieux se leva brusquement et fonça sur Foster pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il porta sa main à son coup, prêt à serrer ses doigt quand il le faudra.

~ Et vous, auriez-vous quelque chose à nous cacher avec votre secrétaire, par hasard ? Jordan Greenway, c'est bien ça ?

\- C... comment vous connaissez son... nom ?!

~ Je sais tout, mon cher.

\- La... lâchez-moi !

~ Je n'aime pas qu'on me provoque. Encore une remarque de ce genre et votre Greenway ne pourra plus refouler cette terre. Compris ?

Aucune réponse de la la part de l'homme d'affaire qui se contentait de regarder son prochain avec toute la haine qu'il était possible d'accumuler.  
Zabel s'écarta, laissant la respiration libre de son invité.  
Mais il allait la lui couper de nouveau.

~ Aphrodite... Je ne suis pas méchant. Je vais te rendre ton apparence.

Un sourire illumina le visage -pourtant en sale état- du concerné.

~ Par contre, ton reflet dans le miroir restera le même.

Alors que Byron se détruisait intérieurement, Zabel se tournait vers Foster.

~ Pour toi, je te réserve un sort particulier.

\- Je n'ai peur de rien !

~ Oui, c'est ça. Preuve en image !

La pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité et Foster n'y vit plus que sa propre personne. Des murmures se faisaient entendre dans tous les coins de la pièce. Il tourna la tête furtivement, mais ses yeux ne purent pas transpercer le noir. Il cherchait une lumière, une issue.  
Tout à coup, il aperçut une lumière démoniaque devant lui. Une pierre violette, étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue cette aura maléfique quelque part. Il s'approcha pour la voir de plus près. Serait-ce... Non, ce n'est pas possible...  
Elle l'attirait comme un aimant, et elle murmurait des phrases :

\- Viens... Obtiens le pouvoir... Je sais que tu en as envie...

Il devait résister à la tentation. Cette pierre à la lueure mauvaise ne devait en aucun cas tomber entre ses mains, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

La scène se rejouait, comme il y a 10 ans...  
Était-ce le rembobinage de la vie, ou juste un simple flash back ?  
Les deux instants se ressemblait tellement...

Lorsqu'il avait 14 ans, que sa vie était au bord du précipice, la même pierre qu'il avait devant lui lui avait été présentée. "Celle qui te mènera bien haut" lui avait-on dit.  
Ce n'était pas faux. Il avait atteint les sommets grâce à elle. Mais les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été offerts l'avaient transformé. Tel Zabel, il avait été décidé à mener le monde dans la direction qu'il voudrait, et la pierre lui avait donné toutes les possibilités. La masse de pouvoir qu'il avait accumulé avait bien failli lui couter la vie, son jeune corps ne pouvait pas supporter ce surplus d'énergie. Heureusement, des héros l'avait sauvé, et le monde par la même occasion. La pierre a été mise en sécurité, là ou personne ne pouvait l'atteindre pour gouter au même cauchemar qu'a vécu Xavier.  
Il ne l'a jamais revu après, et s'est efforcé de l'effacer de sa mémoire, elle et tout ce qu'il s'y rapportait.

Il avait réussi à supprimer ce souvenir douloureux et voilà qu'il refaisait surface.  
Comment Zabel pouvait-il être au courant ?

Il avait tendu la main pour saisir l'objet, mais la haute température qui en émanait la lui fit retirer immédiatement;  
Il ne devait pas entrer en contact avec elle.  
A moins...que ce ne soit qu'une illusion...

Zabel n'aurait pas pu s'emparer de cet pierre qui a causé tant de souffrances, ce devait être juste une hallucination.  
Il devait attendre qu'il la prenne, pour...  
Il ne savait pas quels étaient les intentions de Zabel, mais il était sûr qu'elles étaient mauvaises.

Mais comment résister au pouvoir attractif de cette pierre ?  
La lumière qui se dégageait devenait de plus en plus éblouissante, et Xavier, clignant des yeux, essayait de ne pas la regarder.

Prends-là...  
Tu auras tout ce que tu désires...  
N'hésite pas une seconde...

Il avança son bras. Il se disait intérieurement de ne pas y toucher, mais il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa main, qui saisit l'objet. Gardé au creux de sa paume, le petit morceaux de la pierre Alius brillait plus que jamais.  
Il pouvait sentir son corps se remplir du pouvoir tant convoité et exploité il y a 10 ans.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main :  
la pierre qu'il tenait était en train de disparaître en fumée.  
La force qu'il avait accumulé était entrain de se dissiper.

\- Que... une... illusion...

Il regarda autour de lui et tout disparu comme la pierre qu'il avait dans les mains. Il sentait toute la force qui l'avait submergé s'évaporer, s'enfuir de son corps et le liquider de toute son énergie. Ses jambes avait du mal à tenir debout, ainsi que tous ses membres qui commençait à flageller. Pris d'une grande torpeur et d'un grand manque d'énergie vitale, il s'affala par terre, s'endormant comme un loir dans cet endroit peu propice à cette action.

\- Il... Il est mort ?! Dit Archer avec un tremblement dans la voix.  
Tout le monde regardait l'homme à terre d'un air tétanisé, seul Zabel gardait cet éternel sourire machiavélique.

~ non, voyons, il dort seulement ! Me croyez-vous capable d'un tel crime?

\- Vous avez déjà tué Stonewall, ne jouez pas à l'innocent ! Vous voulez tous nous tuer, c'est ça ?! Nous ne sommes que des marionnettes pour vous ?! Explosa Aphrodite.

~ Oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes seulement de petits jouets sans importance que j'utilise à ma guise ! Et puis Stonewall s'est tué lui-même, de son plein gré.

\- Que...?

~ Oh, vous ne saviez pas ? Il savait qu'on allait le choisir, et ça l'arrangeait. Il n'attendait que ça.

\- Vous mentez ! objecta le séraphin. Vous ne le connaissiez même pas !

~ Oh que si...Je connaissais tout de lui. Je savais qu'il était seul, bien seul. Il n'a jamais eu de chance, le pauvre...

La solitude, il ne la connaît plus

Puisqu'il est condamné à rester à mes côtés

La vie éternelle je lui offrirai

Dîtes-vous qu'il est plus heureux qu'il ne le fut

\- Espèce d'enflure ! Cria le blond.

~ Ce n'est pas gentil de me traiter comme ça. Moi qui suis du sympathique avec vous... Mais si vous me jugez, je vais vous montrer que ce n'était que le début de l'enfer.  
Passons aux choses sérieuses, si vous n'avez pas été assez servis.

Byron et Archer regardèrent autour d'eux, désepérés, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose se passe suite à la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé l'empereur sacré.

~ Buvez donc ce vin mes amis,  
Goûtez ce délicieux mélange exquis!

Ce rouge est si profond qu'on dirait du sang,  
Il gise dans ce verre comme le coeur apeuré d'un enfant!

"Mais ce récipient de cristal ne tardera pas à se briser...  
...Lorsque jusqu'au bout, la folie vous aura mené...

...Au désespoir...

...et à la perte de votre gloire !"

\- Arrêtez ces conneries ! Vos vers je vais vous les foutre là où je pense ! Et sortez-nous de là une bonne fois pour toutes ! S'écria Aphrodite en lui donnant une claque.

Ce geste lui fit lâcher des mains le verre qui tomba à terre, qui se brisa en morceau et fit répandre le liquide rouge sur le sol.

~ C'est ce que je disais.

\- Vous allez arrêter tout ça ! J'en ai plus qu'assez, sortez-nous d'ici ! JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER EN CET ENDROIT PLUS LONGTEMPS !

~ Oh, mais c'est que vous devenez fou,  
Que vous perdez encore un de vos atouts?  
Vous avez déjà perdu votre beauté,  
Votre patience, essayez de la garder

\- Ma... ma beauté... Mon visage si beau...

~ Oui, ils sont partis, envolés,  
Comme votre dignité! 

\- Maître, dit Austin qui s'était tenu à l'écart, nous devrions passer au jeu suivant...

~ Oui, tu as raison, Hobbes. La nuit ne dure pas l'éternité! Enfin, sauf pour ceux qui l'ont mérité...

Alors que Aphrodite était effondré par terre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, que Foster dormait sur le sol et que Hawkins regardait la scène d'un air ahuri et effrayé, Austin prit la parole avec un calme étonnant qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'expression des autres.

\- Le jeu suivant est centré sur la vérité. Je vous dirai des phrases vous concernant, et vous me réponderez si oui ou non j'ai raison. Si vous dites la vérité, vous gagnerez. Mais si vous mentez ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, alors la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde connaîtra un sort atroce ! Commençons tout de suite avec vous, Hawkins : est-ce vrai que vous avez une passion irréductible pour les nouilles?

\- Oui...

\- A vous, Aphrodite : Avez-vous un grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche?

~ Hin hin, quelles questions intéressantes.

\- Ou-Oui, c'est vrai... bafouilla-t-il entre deux larmes.

\- Hawkins, est-ce vrai que vous avez déjà joué dans un film pornographique ?

\- Comment ?! N-Non !

\- Vous dites la vérité. Aphrodite, vous aimez profondément les pâtes à la carbonara.

\- Oui...

\- C'est vrai. Hawkins, vous êtes fans de My Little Pony.

\- Hum... Ou-Oui...

\- C'est vrai ! Aphrodite, vous avez déjà fantasmé sur Zabel.

\- QUOI ?! N-Non !

\- Vous mentez! Cela vous est déjà arrivé, en particulier lorsque vous le voiyez faire la promotion pour la nouvelle lingerie. Et par conséquent, vous avez perdu au jeu !

\- Je... Non, c'est impossible, c'est faux ! Même si ça m'est arrivé, ce n'était qu'un court instant!

\- Peu importe, vous avez menti et c'est ça qui est important ! Je vous annonce que vous avez perdu au jeu des quatre vérités... vous connaissez le sort du perdant !

~ Laissez-moi finir, Hobbes.

\- Oui, Maître... à vos ordres.

~ Mon très cher Aphrodite, on dirait bien que vous avez perdu. Le sort s'acharnera donc sur la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde, c'est à dire... Vous !


	5. Chapter 5

-  
Chapitre 5  
-

~Acte III~  
Y'aura-t-il un lendemain ?  
-

\- Vous...allez me tuer ?!

~ ...J'espérais qu'Archer ne sois pas aussi franc, car vous, vous êtes déjà mort, d'une certaine façon.

\- ...

\- ...Je vais vous tuer. En vous gardant en vie.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Tuez-moi, je vous en supplie !

\- Il en est parfaitement hors de question. Il y a des limites à ma gentillesse.

Byron avait déjà versé toutes ses larmes. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.  
Zabel l'avait anéanti, lui avait retiré ce qui semblait être son unique qualité. Cette qualité qui avait pris de la place, trop de place pour en laisser pour les autres.  
Que pouvait-il espérer, si ce n'est que tout ceci ne soit qu'un vilain cauchemar sorti tout droit d'une côté sombre de son imagination...?  
Sa gloire, sa vie se finissaient là.

Il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre.

Zabel ne voulait pas le tuer, soit ;  
Mais lui, il pouvait le faire.

~ Oh, tu cherches quelque chose pour rejoindre Stonewall ?  
Il n'y a rien qui te sera utile dans cette pièce.  
Tu es condamné a rester en vie aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
Je ne mérite pas d'être ici.

~ Encore moins d'être au ciel

\- Je vous agace.

~ Vous m'amusez.

\- Je suis répugnant.

~ Vous me mettez en valeur.

\- Assez !

\- Que..?

Xavier Foster s'était réveillé dans le plus grand des calmes et regarda tout autour de lui en baillant.  
Le décor était flou. N'était-il pas encore en train de rêver ?!  
Son regard se posa sur l'empereur du Fifth Sector. Ce personnage lui fit recomposer ses derniers souvenirs et il se souvint de tout.  
La vue de cette horrible personne, les cris de l'ange, le toucher du sol rugueux.  
C'était réel.  
Sa tête tournait et il peina à se relever. Pourquoi sentait-il le sol bouger sous ses pieds ?  
Et pourquoi Zabel était vêtu d'une tcherkeska ?

~ Oh, il est déjà minuit passé ?

Il serait temps d'entrer dans la troisième partie, mes amis !  
L'acte final  
Les paroles fatales  
Le sens inversé  
d'un scénario inventé

Le rythme s'accélère  
Les sentiments s'intensifient  
Les mauvais, bien entendu  
Les bons ont disparus depuis longtemps  
Pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'ont jamais existés...!

\- Vous n'avez donc aucune foi en l'humanité ?!

~ Non, petite vermine.  
Cette race est promue à la destruction.  
Que dis-je, à l'autodestruction.  
Si des gens comme vous le dirige.

Moi, je serai bien meilleur, dans ce domaine-là.

\- C'est pas ce que disent les gens !  
Vous êtes peut-être pas au courant parce que vous vivez dans ce manoir glauque 24h/24, mais on vous déteste.

~ Tu te crois malin, Foster ?  
J'arriverai à mes fins, quel qu'en soit le prix.

\- Oui, comme embrigader les jeunes dans des unités d'élite chargées de les former ?  
Les impériaux, comme vous les appeler.

~ Ces camps ne font que leur enseigner ma propre philosophie.  
Celle qui leur assurera un bel avenir, et qui changera le monde !

\- Personne n'y croit !

~ Pas encore.

\- Je crois que vous êtes un peu trop optimiste.

Le ton ironique de l'homme aux cheveux rouges fit frémir les deux autres.  
Il n'avait vraiment peur de rien.

~ Je l'ai été.

\- Vous l'êtes toujours.

~ Envers moi-même uniquement.

\- Mais vous nous prenez pour qui ?! S'indigna Aphrodite qui s'était relevé pour s'interposer face à l'empereur sacré.

~ Des animaux.

\- Dans tous les cas vous en êtes un aussi.

~ Tu as de la répartie toi, tu me plaît.

Mais oui, j'en suis peut-être un aussi.

Il grimpa sur la scène et attrapa un bâton tricolore qu'il fit virevolter.

~ C'est l'heure du show cauchemardesque !

La partie la plus intéressante  
Alors ouvrez bien vos yeux de mortels

L'ahurissement et l'intrigue ont saisi les spectateurs. Il jettent leur regard lourd sur un drôle d'hippopotame rose qui vient de faire son entrée sur la piste.

Rien d'anormal.

~Lancez la musique~

Ah, liouli, liouli, fais-nous rêver  
Des sapins, des baies  
Sont apparus autour de nous  
Quelle ambiance de fou !

Galipette, pirouette, un pas devant et l'autre à gauche !

Parade, marade, si ça vous plaît dansez au rythme de ce chant traditionnel

Kalinka, petite baie, malinka, petite framboise...

N'est-ce pas si joyeux ?  
Tapez dans vos mains et dansez !  
Attrapez la main d'un partenaire et faîtes le tournoyer  
Pivotez, enlacez, envoyez valdinguer  
Oubliez, recommencez, sans y penser

Car vous ne contrôlez plus vos mouvements !  
Sentez-vous brisés, emprisonnés  
Mais par pitié, ne vous arrêtez pas de danser

Toi, la perfection raté  
oublie ton ancienne beauté  
Il y a mieux à faire à l'heure actuelle  
Regarde-moi.

Un doigt dirigé dans sa direction lui fit tourner la tête.

Tu ne montre aucune émotion...  
Tu ne t'amuse pas ?  
Oublie tes soucis, je te dis  
Tes défauts aussi

Ton idiotie te fera danser  
Jusqu'au bout de la nuit

On va rire de tout et tout le monde va rire

"Nie choumi je nado mnouï !"  
(Ne fais-donc pas de bruit au dessus de moi)  
Et fais-monter l'adrénaline.

Dans la folie je lance un sort :

"Polioubi je ty menia" (tombe donc amoureux de moi)

Il s'abattra sur le plus mauvais d'entre vous !

~ Vous aimeriez juste savoir comment vous allez retomber  
Hélas, moi-même je n'en sais rien.

Tiens, 2h10 ?  
Le temps passe vite, quand on s'amuse...  
Il serai temps de passer à la seconde partie...

Maintenant...

Cessez la danse, plus aucun geste n'est toléré !

Tous furent arrêtés en plein mouvement.

~ Fini le temps des matryoshka !

Chemise à pois, haut de forme et sandalettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous faîtes là ?

~ Je passe à la 2ème partie de mon show cauchemardesque !

Hobbes ! Venez-donc ici !

\- Oui, maître ?

~ Regardez-moi bien dans les yeux. Vous êtes un tigre.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, comment être étonné que le maître des jeux se transforme en félin sauvage ?

~changement de décor~

Active la Solid Vision (programme de projection holographique)

Il fait noir.

~ Tiens, un cabaret...glauque ?

...C'est quelque peu différent. Mais passons.

Nous allons commencer le spectacle son et lumière !

~ Jeune tigre, passe dans ce cerceau enflammé.

Et produit les étincelles de ta fierté.

Dragon aux yeux verrons, crache tes flammes ardentes et allume les torches .

Maintenant que la pièce est éclairée, j'invoque des artistes exceptionnels :

Hippopotame rose, serpent à sonnet aux écailles de métal, éléphants volants, faîtes votre apparition !

~effet caléidoscope~

Toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient, les formes se confondaient, et le réel avait disparu.

Rien n'avait de sens, les objets flottaient, zéro gravité, les mots étaient inversés et le vide remplaçait la matière.

Des étalons ailés, des lapins verts qui sortaient de chapeaux...

Xavier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-il sous l'effet de substances illégales ?

~ Spotlight rouge, vert, bleu, alternez les couleurs  
Bordeau, fuchsia, turquoise, orange !  
Vous avez mal aux yeux ?  
Ça ne fait que commencer !

1, 2, 3, petit pas chaloupé.  
Vous allez bientôt découvrir...  
La vérité cachée !

Le Heart Circus va vous délivrer tous ses secrets !  
Jusqu'au bout nous allons nous enivrer !

~ Je serai le coeur. Coeur du spectacle, coeur du monde.

Je resterai sur la scène, et je continuerai à diriger mon cirque.  
Et vous, vous allez monter, monter...

...Pour mieux retomber.

Les flashs lumineux effaçaient à chaque instant leur mémoire mais la souffrance revenait en même temps que les souvenirs.

Tout se déformait, a présent. Leur vision de ce monde était différente, meilleure.  
Hypnotisés par le show d'une vie, inoubliable, plus rien n'existait en dehors de ce manoir.

Eux seuls devaient être éveillés à cette heure-ci. Eux seuls devaient connaître la sensation d'oublier son nom, d'oublier ses pensées.

~ 3 heures, 3 heures et quart, 3 heures trente...

Aliéné, drogué, Zabel tourna les aiguilles de l'horloge.

Il est de nouveau minuit.

Faire un slam, rire de tout coeur dessiner dans l'air les symboles du tarot.

~ Je rassemble la lumière et l'ombre.  
Le feu et la glace.  
La genèse et l'apocalypse.  
Il est temps d'annoncer...  
L'âme la plus noircie de vous trois...

~ Aphrodite.

\- Quoi ? C'est moi ?

~ Non. J'aimerais que tu te pousses.

\- Euh...oui...

~ Archer.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air incrédule.  
Lui ? Réellement ?

~ Tu t'es fait discret, toi dis donc. Et pourtant, t'es beaucoup plus intéressant que les deux autres idiots.

\- Eh !

~ Tais-toi, imbécile.

Archer...

Celui-ci déglutit. Il avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer jusque là.  
Pourquoi maintenant...?

~ Tombe amoureux de moi.

Le médaillon-coeur de l'hippopotame se mit à briller à cet instant et propulsa un en direction du punk.

Foster plongea la main dans la poche de la veste de Byron, d'où il sortit un miroir de poche. Pile assez grand.  
En se plaçant juste devant Hawkings, il brandit l'objet. Le vint rebondir contre la glace pour se diriger vers Aphrodite.

L'entourant d'une aura chaleureuse, ses yeux se sont changés.

~ Brillant réflexe.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

~ Mais comment arrive-tu à encore tenir debout, au fait, toi ?

\- Je suis résistant.

~ Tu n'as pas de migraine ?

\- Non.

"Mensonge..."

~ Tu ne veux pas une aspirine ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

~ Tu me fais rire. On le sait que tu es à deux doigts de t'écrouler sur le sol.

\- Je..

Il vacilla avant de finir son propos. Il avait raison ; tout tournait autour de lui, et...Zabel grandissait à vue d'œil, c'était étrange...

~ Ne perds pas connaissance...  
Reste avec nous  
J'ai encore besoin de toi

\- "Besoin de toi" ? S'interrogea Aphrodite.

~ Oui, comme de toi, petite larve.

\- A quoi je vais vous servir, moi ?!

~ A dominer le monde.

\- Même sous la torture, je ne vous aiderai pas dans vos plans diaboliques !

~ Oh, au bout de 10 ou 20 ans...

\- Vous ne comptez pas passer a autre chose d'ici là ?

~ Tu sais, pour moi, 10 ans peux équivaloir à 10 secondes...

\- Mais...qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?!

~ Que suis-je...?  
Un spectre, un vampire, peut-être un démon ?  
Je crois ne pas être au courant  
Ce qui est sûr, que je suis suis supérieur...

~ A vous !

Alors que Zabel prononçait ces phrases, Aphrodite sentit au fond de lui une passion s'éveiller, passion bien trop grande envers cet homme, qui prenait le contrôle de son esprit. Il ne pouvait à présent plus détacher son regard de ce corps, de ce visage souriant.

La musique repris au son d'un rythme endiablé,  
Claquette,  
Froufrou,  
Un bâton de magie rend la lumière plus éclatante  
La folie a repris, souriant à la douleur  
Épuisés,  
Éreintés,  
Ils ne le seront jamais...  
Car cette nuit ne finira pas !

\- Peut-être pas.

~ ...?

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas plus supérieur !

La voix de Xavier Foster avait claqué dans toute la pièce, coupant court à la musique, à la magie.

~ Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Archer devait tomber amoureux de vous.

~ Oui.

\- Mais Aphrodite a pris sa place.

~ ...Oui, en effet.

Celui-ci rougit violemment.

\- S'il vous aime plus que lui-même...

~ ...

\- Alors vous mourrez.

Zabel blêmit et perdu un peu de sa supériorité et de sa grandeur.

~ Comment oses-tu...?!

\- J'ai pas raison ?

L'empereur sacré devint rouge de fureur.

~ J'ai le pouvoir d'annihiler ce sort.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Comme réponse, l'empereur sacré fit apparaître un tas de couteaux à côté de lui.

~ Oui. En le tuant.

Il saisit une des lames, qu'il envoya valser au travers de la pièce. Le blond l'esquiva.

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez le garder en vie ?

~ Oui, mais j'ai pas d'autre choix.

Foster ria intérieurement. Il avait gagné la bataille. Byron allait enfin connaître la douceur de la mort et Zabel avait une proie en moins.

Une pluie de lames se déversa sur le chanceux qui avait réussi à en éviter une ou deux.

Une avait atteint sa cible.

~ Oh, mon pauvre...Dans les côtes.  
Je suis tellement désolé...

\- Salopard...souffla Foster tout près.

Le blond essaya tant bien que mal de se releva et de traverser la pièce en titubant. Le visage crispé de douleur, il s'était approché de Zabel et avait saisi son visage de ses mains ensanglantées pour l'embrasser.

\- Oh que c'est mignon...  
Voilà son dernier geste avant de mourir.

Byron s'est écroulé au sol, tordu de douleur avant que Zabel -un peu décontenancé tout de même- ne lui plante un nouveau couteau dans le coeur qui arracha son dernier soupir.

~ Il va me manquer, cet idiot. C'est dommage de l'avoir perdu simplement  
A CAUSE DE TOI.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

~ Je ne m'énerverai pas parce que je ne m'énerve jamais. Mais tu est un sombre connard.

\- On me le dit souvent.

~ Ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- Euh, maître...? Regardez-par dessus votre épaule...

Archer s'était emparé d'une arme et l'avait plaçé au cou de celui qu'il détestait.

~ C'est un assassinat que vous tentez de commettre ?

\- Vous avez vu juste.

Zabel lui lança un regard de défi.  
Archer avait une perle de sueur sur le front. C'était la seule solution. Son poignet arriverait-il à exécuter ce geste meurtrier ?

Sa vie se jouait là.

Hélas, la page correspondant à la fin de cette soirée a été volée -ou peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais été écrite- ?


End file.
